You and Me, Somewhere
by corneliaclcs
Summary: They met through internet. They become a good buddy because they love the same things. One of them still in college, the other is a psychiatrist from Soho. What they had started as a teasing games, it becomes more serious... [based on true story]
1. Chapter 1

Brittany POV

As a college student, I am not one of those types who like to hang out a lot. I use most of my free times for dancing, reading or playing video games. I know I am such a dork. Since I was 4, my mother had taught me how to sway my body. She said "move like you need air to breathe." That is why now I am taking dance program in Juilliard, third year. Hey, I just realized that within two months I will be 22. Time goes really fast.

"Brittany, you there?" That must be my cousin.

"No. Brittany's not here, Owen," I chuckle.

"Damn. Your room is like a mess. Better you clean it or I am going to tell Mom."

"Move your ass if you're just coming here to complain about my room."

"Ok, I am going to shut up. But can I stay here? I want to complete Call of Duty's next mission." He says with his best pleading eyes.

"Ok, but don't distract me. I want to watch Imagine Me and You. Again."

"You are really a maniac."

"Shut up!"

Watching Imagine Me and You over and over again is like my guilty pleasure. The story line was really cool. The actresses, Heather Morris and Naya Rivera, are really damn hot, gorgeous and flawless. When it comes to them, I cannot stop rambling.

Today is Heather's birthday. I know there is one video project made by fans. It was a project about everyone from around the world sending happy birthday messages in video form for her. Out of luck, when I made it a few weeks ago, my friend just dropped my phone so it was broken. Right now I just can sit and watch the video through my new phone. I feel so sad but excited at the same time.

Anyway, I am not putting myself into labels, but most of my friends said I am a bisexual. I came out when I was 16 and my family is okay with that. But my mother is still avoiding the fact that I am a bisexual. My parents divorced since I was 10. I think it is hard for her to accept it because she feels guilty that the divorce has affected my sexuality. Yeah right, like I can change my sexuality for any reasons, what-so-ever. Now I live with my grandparents, my aunty, and my cousin in uptown Manhattan. Another reason why I still live with them is it is closer to my school and therefore I can save money. Maybe later when I find a right person, we could live together. Ugh, I am dreaming too much.

"Brittany, come down now. Turn off your computer or there's no internet tonight."

There it is, my aunt, Dianna. She's cool but sometimes too noisy, like her son, Owen.

"Ok ok, I'm coming. Gosh, no need to yell, Aunt Di."

"It's for you, Britt. You won't come down if I'm not yelling." She folds her arms.

"Where are Ma and Pa? Ma! Pa! Brunch is ready," I say. Since I was a child I have called my grandparents Ma and Pa, maybe because they are the ones who raised me.

I am looking for Ma and Pa in the backyard but there is no one there. I keep looking for them in their bedroom but there is no one there, too. I hear voices come from the porch. I thought it is my mom visiting me but when I reach the front door, I see my girlfriend, Abigail, is having a conversation with my Ma and Pa. I smile at the view. I am not living with my dad or my mom but I still can feel the same love as they gave me before.

"Hey. Did I miss something?"

"No. We just have a little chat and we're about to come in. I heard when you called us," Pa throws me a smile and he goes in follows by Ma.

"What? Did I really miss a thing?" I pout.

Abigail chuckles. "Don't give me that pout, Britt. We just have a little chat," she gives me a peck and a hug.

"Ok. So, are you in for brunch?"

"Sure."

After we had our brunch, I am going upstairs with Abigail. I do not know what she has been hiding from me, but I am curious. We lay cuddling on my bed, but the curiosity takes over my mind.

"So? Since yesterday you look like you want to tell me something. What is it?" I look into her eyes.

"Would you promise me one thing? Please don't be mad?" She gets up and sits on the edge of my bed.

I nod. "I'll try."

"Remember yesterday when I told you I went out with my parents?"

I nod again. "Wait, were you cheated on me or something?" I furrow my eyebrows.

"It's not that, but there's a guy. He's a son of their closest friend. And they had arranged our wedding since I was 15. But, none of them know that I am gay, so." Abigail is fidgeting with her head down.

"What did you say?! A wedding?!" I get up from my bed. I do not know where my mind goes off now.

"You promised me for not getting mad. You know I can't say no to them. I love my family like I love you. And if I married this guy, you still can come to my place. He's a pilot so he's not always around."

"You can't have two rings at the same time, Abigail. It's not because he's a pilot so you can be with me too. If we do it, I'll hurt myself and you'll hurt him." I sigh. "You know what? I need to figure this out." I fold my arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm confused. I really don't know what to do, Britt. I love you." She goes out from my room. I throw my body to the bed and close my eyes and hoping that this is just a dream.

My mind is going numb. My heart is dropping to the lowest point. My body feels so empty. I love her, but why is it so hard for her to choose between me and him? I look at my phone and there are 10 missed calls and a few texts from her. I decided to throw my phone to the side of my bed. I try to distract my mind by surfing in the internet.

It's 2PM now and finally my brain is refreshed. There is a post on Twitter. It is about Heather's birthday video. The girls who made it are so cool. The video is awesome. I watch it for three times. That is why Owen calls me a maniac. I love Heather so much. She can dance flawlessly and she has become my number one inspiration.

Wait wait. I paused the video. I see a message from _ slopez1201_. She looks older than me but I have no idea why I am curious about her. I search her username on Twitter. Well well well, who is this Ms. Santana Lopez from Brooklyn? I stalk her Twitter timeline. Yeah, she is definitely a HeYa shipper too. I click the follow button. Let's see whether she will follow me back or not.

Later that day.

"Britt? Are you there? Are you ok? I bring your favorite ice cream." Owen can be too noisy but he can also cheer me up when I am feeling down. I know he is just an 11 years old boy but he is mature enough to understand every problem in this house.

"Hey, come in. I'm ok. Do you want to play Call of Duty with me?"

"Yes."

I am too distracted by the game we play. I don't even realize it is already 8.30 PM. I see some notifications on my phone. But my eyes only see that one notification. It is a Twitter notification. One person has followed you, _ slopez1201_. Whoa, she followed me back? Gosh, I am so excited. HeYa shippers got to stick together. Should I mention her? Maybe a simple thanks.

**pierceb0408: thanks for following me back**

Here I am, waiting so long for the reply. I am not focused to the game anymore. Why am I this excited? Weird.

**slopez1201: HeYa shipper got to stick together. Haha**.

Yeah, of course she will think of the exact same thing.

** pierceb0408: yeah! Got your account from Heather's birthday video**

**slopez1201: yes, it was my random moments (insert any blushing emoji)**

Is she really blushing right now? She is cute. I am smiling through this tweeting reply.

"Britt, are you going to continue playing or not? Fine, if you want to keep texting." Owen sounds so desperate.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I think we had enough tonight. Let's continue later, ok?"

"Anyway, spill it. Who's she or maybe he?" Oh not again. He always wants to know everything about me.

"Just friend, Owen. Really."

"Ok, I'm out." He said as he walks out my room.

I continue replying her tweet.

**pierceb0408: did you hear they're gonna make IM&Y 2?**

**slopez1201: yes. I hope the news is right.**

**pierceb0408: yeah. I miss them in movie together.**

**slopez1201: and when they're filming together, they're gonna realize that they belong to each other, so they will be together. And I am rambling. Sorry.**

I am laughing while I read her replies. She is obviously so excited right now. I have no idea if it is because HeYa or it is because you can talk to someone who can understand your 'language', but I find it is funny and cute at the same time.

**pierceb0408: don't be sorry. It's cute.**

Oh God. It is accidentally sent. What would she think about it? Sigh.

* * *

><p>A month has passed. There are no interesting things going in my life right now. My relationship with Abigail is still in a mess. I am not sure of how our relationship will go. I am stuck between reality and expectation. I am hoping we will be alright, but when I see her, everything is all gone. My happiness when I am with her is all gone. It does not mean I do not love her anymore, it is just, everything is so confusing. Since I found out about the wedding, she becomes more unpredictable. Sometimes she is going crazy like hitting me or slaps me but some other times she acted like there were nothing happened. I know it is wrong. A few of times I told a few of my friends and they asked me to leave her. Especially Tina, my best friend, she said my relationship was not healthy and it comes to abusive one. For God's sake, why it all turns like this? I do not even know what should I do right now. And it is easy for them to ask me to leave her, but you know what, the last time I asked her to break up, she said she does not want to break up with me before she tortures me.<p>

Anyway, the most fun thing about my life right now is college, but it is only when I was in dance classes. There is too much going on at home recently. My grandpa never comes home anymore. I have no idea what the reason is but I could not stand it. Lately my aunty fights with her husband too, and they all started to scream at each other. My grandma does not seem to care with all of it. And sometimes she will start screaming over a simple thing and make it like a big deal.

I feel like I want to run away from all of this and never come back. All about Abigail, and home problems make me insane.

And that Lopez girl. I feel bad to say she is cute. Ugh, sounds wrong. I mean, it is not that I did not think she is cute. But I am afraid that maybe she is scared of me. If we were meant to meet again, we will. But I am not expecting much. The last time I put a lot of expectations, the reality was not as good as what I expected.

Someone nudges me. I wake up from my day dreaming.

"Hey Britt, who is it?" Tina always wants to know my business.

"What?" I sigh.

"The one you've been thinking. That Lopez girl, huh?" She's smirking like she knows it.

"No." I shake my head.

"So, it must be something that's going on in your house or your girlfriend?"

"Tina, please stop okay? I know you're always helping me through all the hard things, but now I need some times alone."

"Okay okay, I give you some spaces. But promise me to follow your heart. Call if you need me."

"Yes, Tina, thank you. You're the best." I hug her.

The class will end soon. I don't know where I should go after this. I don't want to go home, yet. I need some space for myself to refresh my mind. These whole things make me confuse. Maybe I should stay at coffee shop for a while or maybe a little longer, reading or just doing nothing.

While I sit in the coffee shop there is a girl holding a magazine which Naya Rivera is on the cover. Whoa, I want it too. Where can I find it? I feel my phone is buzzing. It must be Abigail. Sigh. I am not in the good mood since she acted like a different person towards me, since the wedding things and all the abusive things. But hey, it is not a text message, it is a Twitter notification. My face lights up when I see the named that mentioned me.

**slopez1201: hey, how are you? Have you bought Naya's magazine? I mean the one with her as a cover?**

Thank God. He must be loving me that much. Santana sent me a twitpic of her hand holding the magazine. Don't expect too much, Brittany, maybe she just asks about the magazine.

**pierceb0408: hi, I'm fine. I haven't bought it. Where did you buy it?**

Duh, of course in a bookstore or newspaper stands. Where do you think you can find a magazine? In a bread shop? Ha. Funny enough, Britt.

**slopez1201: in a bookstore at my office building.**

Before I get a chance to reply her tweet my phone is buzzing again. There is a direct message from her. Wait, what? She gives me her phone number. Of course I am expecting it but I do not expect that it would be this fast.

**slopez1201: do you have Skype? My number is 9170000**

Without a doubt, I start to add her number in to my phone. Done. It is time to text her.

**Brittany: Test**

Here goes nothing.

Within second I receive a reply.

**Santana: Test back**


	2. Chapter 2

This is our first fanfiction. It's written by me and my girl, natasya. This is based on our true story, this was how we met. English is not our first language, so we are sorry if you find any miss words, grammar or something.

Feel please to give us a review. ;)

* * *

><p>Santana POV<p>

A month ago, more or less, I have sent the video I made for HeMo Birthday Project. Yes, HeMo as in Heather Morris, the dancer goddess. The fans had made a video with birthday messages from all over the world for her. It was so beautiful. I was so thrilled when I knew she saw the video and loved it very much. I even squealed like a teenage girl. Damn! Last two months I have sent a video too, but it was for Naya Rivera's birthday video messages from her fans. She saw it and she loved it too.

Fine, I admit those two beautiful creatures that God ever made are my guilty pleasure. You see, I am a 30 years old woman, living in Brooklyn Heights, New York. I am the Santana Lopez, well known as a very reputable psychiatrist in Soho, Manhattan. And yet, I am in love with those two women. Who doesn't, anyway? When I saw them on movies or in any red carpets, I would be like a teenage girl who cries out over their favorite superstars.

It was when Naya Rivera and Heather Morris starred a movie called Imagine Me & You, I started shipping the two of them. The chemistry they had has made me fall in love with them. They were playing a lesbian couple, well, not in the beginning, but it would be in the end. Gosh, spoiler alerts! Sorry. Not sorry. Ha! You can read about the movie in IMDB, though. Anyway, that was also when I started to fall in love with them.

You are all must be wondering, am I gay? For your information, I am not, but I am not a homophobic either. Love is love, man. To explain how on earth I am in love with those two women, only the birds can answer. It means, no person can, including myself. As a psychiatrist, I have several presumptions. None of these make sense. So, let it be.

It was when she started to follow me on Twitter. Her name is Brittany Pierce. I still remember the first time we were mentioning each other on Twitter. At first, I had a doubt whether I should follow her back or no. But then I thought, we're HeYa shipper got to stick together, you know. And I just felt something different inside me towards that girl even though she looks younger than me. I want to know why. I have to know why. Is it just my psychiatrist feeling or something else?

It has been a month since our last counter. When I read something about HeYa or I see their newest pictures, I want to tell her so bad. Brittany is really the one who knows that I am a HeYa shipper. It will be nice if I can talk to her again.

Today Naya Rivera is in the cover of a magazine. As usual, first thing I do in the morning is to buy it. I put it nicely on my briefcase. I know that I can buy it later in the afternoon, but no, I want to be one of the first who owns it. Yeah, I love her that much. See, my fangirling mode is on. Always on when it comes to those two women.

At coffee break in the afternoon, I remember something. I open my Twitter application and mention Brittany asking her about the magazine. Suddenly I feel like I want to talk to her more. I quickly click direct message button and ask her Skype's number and add my phone number as well.

I am waiting for less than 5 minutes, when my phone is finally buzzing and I see a 'test' Skype message from her. I reply it with 'test back.'

Here goes nothing.

After a couple of second, my phone is buzzing again.

**Brittany: Hey. How are you? It's been a month, huh?**

Wow, she realizes it too.

**Santana: I've been great. And yes, it's been a month.**

**Brittany: So…. What are you doing now?**

**Santana: I am in a coffee break and you?**

**Brittany: I am chatting with you while waiting for another class.**

See, she is still in college. I wonder what she has been studying

**Santana: What class?**

**Brittany: Ballet class. Actually I am going to teach right now.**

So, she is not a student but a dance teacher. But she looks so young.

**Santana: What? Really?**

**Brittany: Yeah, do you want to learn?**

What? Learn to dance, with her? No.

**Santana: Hahaha. Thanks, but no thanks. I don't dance. I have two left feet, you know. **

It is not that I cannot dance, but I would not embarrass myself in front of a dance teacher.

**Brittany: Oh ok. Anyway, why are you shipping HeYa?**

Here comes the question.

**Santana: I think because I love their chemistry and they played so well. You like them because you like Heather right? Because she's a dancer, and so are you.**

**Brittany: Hahaha. Yes. That's right. And you like Naya because she has that yummy abs? **

I furrow my eyebrows. What? Abs? What does it has to do with the reason I like Naya?

**Santana: Well, who doesn't? Anyway, are you some kind a dance professor or what?**

**Brittany: What? No, I am still in college. I have a part time job at this dance school. **

I am right since the first time. She is a college student.

**Santana: That's cool. What college?**

**Brittany: Juilliard. I take dance class program. How about you? I mean where's your office? Sorry, I am just guessing.**

No way! I know some of Juilliard's alumni, because I had a patient who is a Broadway dancer and she had introduced me to some of her friends. I watched some of their performances. And they are really, really good. I bet Brittany is no doubt an excellent dancer. I wish I can see her dance one day. Wait, what?

**Santana: Wow, that's like the best dance school in ****this ****state. I bet you're awesome. I'm working as a psychiatrist, have my own office.**

**Brittany: Whoa, you're cool. Anyway, I have to go now. So, can I text you later? I hope it's ok with you. **

I cannot help to smile. Yes, I would like to talk to her again, if it is not soon. Really, Santana?

**Santana: Sure, I actually have one more patient in 5 minutes. So, talk to you later. Have fun in class.**

**Brittany: Ok, you too. Oops, I don't think you'll have fun in your session, right? **

Aaw, she is cute.

**Santana: Haha, no, I don't think I'll have fun, but thank you.**

**Brittany: Ok. Bye. **

**Santana: Bye, Britt.**

Damn, I give her a nick name already. I have no idea why but I feel a different kind of feeling for just talking to her. I felt like I have known her since forever.

I go back to the office with smile on my face.

"Ms. Lopez. Ms. Lopez."

I broke my imagination of Brittany. What?

"Yes, Nicky?" I look back to my assistant who now has a weird look on her face.

"Mr. Anderson is already waiting in a hallway."

"Oh, right. I am not late, am I?"

"No, Miss. You're right on time."

"Ok. Thanks."

I am almost late for my next counseling hour. Thanks to Brittany. Well, not that I regret it even for a bit.

It is finally 6PM.

Mrs. Parish, my last patient, just got out from my room. I sit on my chair. Lay my head and close my eyes. The traffics in my mind are in busy condition right now. It always happens every day in the end of my working hours. Well, if you have to listen to my patients problems, you would feel the same way. Strangely, I feel different today. My heart feels a little bit light. I smile widely when I remember that one name. Brittany. I pick up my phone and open my Skype.

While I read all our conversation before, my phone is buzzing, I answer the call within second.

"_**Yo! What's up?"**_

"_If this is a phone call from one of your patient, they would be frozen __'til death for__ listening to your greeting, __Sister." _

The phone call is from my big sister, Daniela.

"_**But I knew it was you."**_I answer while pouting.

"_I know you knew. Gosh, I was just teasing you. You ain't fun." _

"_**Hey! I know how to have fun." **_

"_Really? What did you do last Saturday night__?"_

"_**Well, I **__**rent**__**ed**__** some movies and continue**__**d**__** read **__**a **__**book I haven't finished." **_

I stop when I hear her laughing. Seriously, what is her problem?

"_**What? Why are you laughing?"**_

"_When was the last time you go out and really had a real have fun?"_

"_**Well, mmm...," **_

"_Exactly my point."_

"_**Whatever. Why do you call me anyway? Beside happily mo**__**cking me and disturbing me while I am resting**__**."**_

She is still laughing, you know. So annoying.

"_C__ome over to our place for dinner__ tonight, would you__? __There was an order for my enchilada and I made plenty for us. And also t__he girls miss you."_

It has been a month I have not seen her and my two beautiful nieces. I do miss them too. And Daniela's enchilada is as good as my mother's, so…

"_**Fine. I'll go. Just because you're using my two princesses as an excuse to make me come to your place and nagging me about my personal life."**_

"_You're just craving for my enchilada. __Haha__.__See you tonight, San__." _She is ending our conversation.

I frown. I do miss my nieces too.

I pack my suitcase and ready to leave the office.

"See you tomorrow, Ms. Lopez." Nicky says while I am walking out my office room.

"Bye, Nick."

At my car, I suddenly remember that I have not read the article about Naya Rivera in the magazine. I immediately regret the decision to go to Daniela's house. I sigh. At least I am going to see my princesses. They are as beautiful as Naya, even better.

At 7.15PM I am already on Daniela's area in Brownville, Brooklyn. Actually it is about 30ish minutes from my house. The dinner is fun. I am a family person, you know. I love my nieces 'til death and they love their aunty 'Tana so much. I know the outsider might assume that I am a selfish person. I almost love to do everything on my own. I rarely go out with my friends. The last boyfriend I had, left me for another girl who loved to hang out in a club somewhere, while I love hanging out with my movies and books more. It is not that I dislike going to a club and get drunk, but I think that it is for occasional moments. I have job to protect. You would not want your psychiatrist to be known as an irresponsible people.

I think in this stage of my ages, I have to know what my priority is. Do what I like to do and love the ones who love me. Sorry, my psychiatrist mind is rambling.

And here I am, at the dinner.

"So, is there anyone close to your heart, Santana?" Daniela asks.

See, she starts it.

"It's not your business." I answer her. But I don't know why, my mind is traveling back to this afternoon, when I had a little chat with Brittany. I could not help but smile.

"Aunty 'Tana, why are you smiling?" asked Dominique, my first niece.

Shit.

"Well well, who is he, 'Tana?" Daniela smirks while looking at me with her curious eyes.

Double shits.

"No one. It's none of your business."

"Don't be rude. You have to introduce us sometimes."

"Whatever."

"Aunty 'Tana, next month I will have a dance recital in my school. Would you come to see me?" Dominique asks to me with her sweet voice.

"Really? I definitely come, Dom. Just ask your mom to remind me the day before, ok?"

"Ok!" Dominique squeals and high five-ing her sister.

In mentioned of dance, I could not help not to remember Brittany. I would love to see her dance. I saw some pictures of her in her Twitter timeline and she looks beautiful. I bet she looks gorgeous when she is dancing. Yes, I was stalking her. So, what?

"Why are you blushing?" now my second niece, Isabella, asks me along with her beautiful eyes.

"What? I'm not. We're ethnic people and ethnic people don't blush. Anyway, for 5 and 3 years old girls, you both are too noisy, you know. I can see where you get it." I fold my hands on my chest while looking directly to their mother, who is laughing right now.

"And who got the job for being noisy in people's life?" Daniela rhetorically asks me.

"Hey, they came to me for it. And the payment is good."

"See?" Daniela is still laughing.

"Whatever, I'm going home." I get up from the couch and Bella grab my wrist.

"Is it because something I said? I'm sorry, aunt 'Tana."

"Oh no no, it's not because of you, honey. It's late. You and Dom should go to sleep right now. I'll see you again later, ok?"

"Ok." Bella reluctantly let go off my hand.

And then I suddenly remember something. "Oh, right. The day after tomorrow I'll be leaving out of state, only for 5 days."

"Go where?" the three of them say in unison.

"Haha. Don't worry. Soon I come back, I'll visit you guys again, ok?"

"You better call me later, San." Daniela says.

I give her an eye roll. "Yes. Yes."

I kiss and hug them both and in minutes I am leaving my sister's house with one thing in my mind. One name to be exacted. Brittany Pierce.

* * *

><p>The next day. Around 9PM.<p>

I hate packing. If only I could hire someone to pack my things, I would do it. Luckily, my destination place does not need formal clothes. I throw my tiny pieces of clothes lazily to my suitcase.

"Holy shit! What the hell is that?" I scream out loud while jumping to the bed. I saw a movement from inside my suitcase. Hell no, I hope it' is not some insects.

"Please, it better be not a cockroach, or worst, a mouse. Shit! Shit!"

I bend down to take my baseball bat under my bed. I am still on the top of the bed and crawling to reach the suitcase. I still see movements down there. I pick my clothes slowly and throw it to the floor.

"Ha! What are you, bitch?" I look into the suitcase.

There it goes. It was my phone buzzing, so it made the clothes move. Damn it! God, it' is so frustrating. I finally can breathe.

I pick up the phone and I see Daniela's name on the screen, calling me.

"_**What?"**_

"_Seriously, Santana? I called you for dozen times and this is how you answer me? Why are you panting? I didn't interrupt you, did I?"_

What?

"_**Gosh, Daniela. Save your gross mind, would you? I am packing and I am tired. Just tell me what you want."**_

"_No need to be harsh, San. I just want to ask how the packing goes. I can see you still haven't finished it yet."_

"_**I haven't. So would you please leave me?"**_

"_Fine, call me tomorrow, before you're leaving."_

"_**Yes, Mom."**_

I hear she is chuckling.

"_Bye, Santana."_

I don't even answer her. I go back packing after take a deep breath. I am still confused, why on earth I have my phone inside the suitcase.

In a minute, my phone is buzzing. My face lifts up when I see that it' is a Skype text messages from Brittany.

**Brittany: Hi, how are you?**

I feel excited. Gosh, what' is wrong with me? I quickly type the answer.

**Santana: Hi, I am great, and you?**

**Brittany: I am fine, just feel a little bit tired. What are you doing right now?**

Should I tell her about my panic moment before? No. I don't want to be embarrassed in front of her.

**Santana: Actually I am packing now.**

**Brittany: What? Are you going somewhere?**

Why can I see her panicked?

**Santana: Yes, I am going to Hawaii for vacation.**

**Brittany: Can I come? Hahaha. I think I really need a vacation too.**

And now she looks relief. Wait, what? She wants to come?

**Santana: Sure. If you want to.**

**Brittany: No. I am just kidding. And I have an audition next week for school's spring break drama, so I have to practice a lot.**

Why do I feel sad? Get it together, Santana.

**Santana: I hope you'll get it.**

I wish I can see her performance.

**Brittany: Thanks. And I hope you enjoy your vacation.**

**Santana: Don't worry, I know I will.**

**Brittany: I'll let you continue packing.**

**Santana: Ok, I promise to text you later.**

**Brittany: Sure. Good luck with your packing. **

One hour later

Should I text Brittany? I still want to talk to her and I had promised her.

**Santana: Britt, are you still there?**

Finger crossed. I hope she has not sleeping yet.

**Brittany: Yeah, I just finished my laundry. Have you done packing?**

Thank God.

**Santana: Yes. Anyway, where do you live?**

Is it too early? Too early from what, Santana?

**Brittany: Well, I live in uptown Manhattan with my grandparents now, how about you?**

She lives with her grandparents? I furrow my eyebrows.

**Santana: I live in Brooklyn Heights.**

**Brittany: I know that area. I have one friend who lives there. I go there for couple times.**

**Santana: Really? Well, the area is still good for living.**

**Brittany: Yeah. Some places are still gross, you know. It's nice if we have a nice place for living. **

**Santana: Yes. Hell no, if I have to live in the place full of cockroach.**

**Brittany: Haha. Yeah, but why do you sound full of hatred?**

God, should I tell her? Fine, I will tell her.

**Santana: So, before you texted. I had this panic attack. **

I tell Brittany about the story and she said she cannot stop laughing. Now I feel bad that she is maybe out of breath for laughing that hard. I frown because I want to hear her laugh. I bet all my money, she has the cutest laughter in this planet.

Santana! Seriously?

**Brittany: I am sorry I laugh. But you're cute. **

What? She called me 'cute' twice. I am not cute, I am cool. I frown. Before I typed back, Brittany sends me a new text.

**Brittany: So, what time do you go tomorrow?**

**Santana: 9 am.**

**Brittany: maybe you should sleep now, have some rest.**

Ugh, do we really need to end this conversation? But she is tired.

**Santana: Ok. You should too, because you're tired right?**

I really do not want to end.

**Brittany: Yes. So, I'll text you later?**

Oh, please.

**Santana: I'll be waiting. :D**

**Brittany: Night, San.**

**Santana: Night, Britt.**

I sleep peacefully later that night.


	3. Chapter 3

_**lileyfan1415: **_hi, thank you for the review. Of course they will meet. You know Brittana is end game! but we will put a little bit of drama in it. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>YOU AND ME, SOMEWHERE<strong>

* * *

><p>Brittany POV<p>

I used to wake up by my aunt's voice. She's like my own personal alarm. Like right now, she is screaming and banging at my door. I grab my phone to look at the time. Gosh, it's too early. It's Friday and I have no class today. I guess she has something important to tell me. When I open my door she just jumps in and sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Aunty! Spill it, what is it?"

"Spill what? I just want to wake you so you can drive me to buy dog food." She is there grinning on my bed, after waking me up and not feeling guilty at all.

"What?! You're waking me up in this early morning just to drive you? I swear if I don't love you this much, I will beat your ass." I fold my arms while my feet is tapping on the floor.

"So is that a yes? Good! Now change your clothes. I'll be waiting downstair." She walks away. Just like that.

"Eerrgh." I can't even mad at her. Lazily, I go to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth.

While I drive my aunt to the nearest store, I feel my phone is buzzing in my pocket. I thought it was just some unimportant reminder or maybe Tina, or maybe just maybe, Abigail. So I decided to ignore it. When my aunt goes shopping, I check my phone. Oh my, it is none of them, it is Santana! I feel bad for ignoring her text.

**Santana: Good morning**

She sent me Heather's picture and I really love it. Gosh! Heather is so gorgeous.

**Brittany: Oh my God, Heather!**

**Santana: Hahaha**

**Brittany: Can't wait for Heather and Naya to be in a movie together again**

**Santana: Yeah, me too**

**Brittany: Are you already on your way to airport?**

**Santana: Yes, I'll be there in 15 more minutes **

**Brittany: You're so happy you'll go vacation, right?**

**Santana: Of course, it's a gift for my own birthday**

**Brittany: Really, when is your birthday?**

**Santana: Tomorrow**

**Brittany: Whoa, why didn't you tell me?**

**Santana: I'm telling you now :D**

She tells you Britt, duh. Tomorrow is her birthday, what should I do? Make her a video and send it to her? No no, impossible. Give her a gift? Duh, Britt, you don't even know what she likes and what she wants for her birthday.

"Britt. Brittany, are you ok?" My aunt is waving her hand in front of my face.

"Yes, I'm okay." I smile at her.

"Is there something you didn't tell me? Aside your story about your girlfriend who will dump you soon? " She furrows her eyebrows.

I shake my head, sigh. "Can we skip the topic, Aunt Di? It's killing me slowly. I don't even know how to act around her anymore. I don't know whether I should break up with her and have a new love story or should I stay without ever feeling love anymore?"

"What if you go to the park and refresh your mind, maybe you will get the answer from your deepest heart?" She gives me her signature smile, the one that she does when she knows I can do best with my own decision.

I have no words. I am just nodding my head and we continue our shopping. And I reply Santana's text message.

**Brittany: Haha. Right****. I****'****m sorry**** for taking**** so long to reply your text**

**Santana: It's**** okay****, B****ritt. So ****when is yours?**

**Brittany: Three weeks from now**

**Santana: Hey, we should celebrate it together**

**Brittany: Sure, I'd love to**

**Santana: Do you have any class later?**

**Brittany: No, I'm free today. Maybe I will play Call of Duty all day long with my cousin**

**Santana: I've arrived at airport, can I text you later?**

**Brittany: Yes. I'm going to ****driv****e**** home**** too**

**Santana: Okay. Bye, Britt. T****ake care. Drive carefully.**

**Brittany: Bye****. You too****,**** San****,**** take care.**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana: Hi, have you had your breakfast?<strong>

**Brittany: Yes, I'm just finished**

**Santana: I'm about to board in 30 minutes**

**Brittany: Oh , are you going with friends or family?**

**Santana: I'm going by myself**

**Brittany: Seriously?**

**Santana: Yes**

**Brittany: Whoa, you are something**

**Santana: What?**

**Brittany: Nothing :D**

**Santana: Anyway, I have to go now. I'll text you when I land, ok?**

**Brittany: Okay. Have a safe flight, San**

**Santana: Thanks, Britt.**

* * *

><p>It's 6:15 PM.<p>

I and Owen are in the backyard while waiting for his mom finish cooking the meals. We are playing war games with our own guns. He always wants to be the bad guy and I become the army. Sometimes I become the police and he chooses the mafia. While I am hiding behind the tree, my phone is buzzing, and I know it is from Santana so that I take it from my pocket right away.

**Santana: Landed! **

**Brittany: Yaay! **

**Santana: Gonna find a cab to the hotel, Britt. Have you had your dinner?**

**Brittany: Not yet, maybe in a minute. It's 1PM there, right?**

**Santana: Yes**

**Brittany: Don't forget to take lunch, San**

**Santana: I had one on the plane. I'm tired. I just wanna go to sleep**

**Santana: I'm in cab right now**

**Brittany: But you're in vacation, San. Don't get too much sleep**

**Santana: Haha, you're right**

I am surprise with the sudden action. Owen pushes me to the ground. He is sitting on the top of me.

"No phone text during the war, Britt. We already have a deal. You have to be punished. No Xbox for a week!" But then he whispers, "Maybe you can play your Xbox, with one condition. Tell me who is it?" he wiggles his eyebrows.

I tilt my head, open my mouth and close it again looking for the answer. "Owen, come on, she is just a friend. We even haven't met, yet."

"Yet? That's mean you're going to meet her, Britt." He grins proudly.

I push him to the ground. "Shut up!"

He is means I am going to meet Santana one day. Correction, I want to meet Santana one day. Sigh.

His words snaps me from my thought. "Fine, no Xbox for a week then?"

"But, how if I get bored or something?" I stare at him with my pleading eyes.

"Uhuh, don't give me that look. That's not going to work this time, Britt. Besides you have that new girl. Well, soon to be girlfriend I guess." He says while running to the house.

I try to catch him but he is faster than me.

" Whatever!" I yell at him.

Oh, no, I forgot to text Santana back. I grab my phone and reply her message.

**Brittany: San, can I text you later? Enjoy your vacation, okay?**

"Hey whipped! Dinner almost ready, come inside. Or I will tell mom that you have a new lovely girlfriend." Owen is shouting from the back porch.

"I said, shut up! Don't you dare to say it again. And she isn't my girlfriend. I'm not a cheater!" I shout him back.

Gosh. Owen is so annoying. If I don't have any relation with him, I will catch him and bury his body under the tree house. I shake my head off the scene as I remember of how he can make me grumpy but in the same time he can understand me so well.

* * *

><p>After i finished my dinner, i go to my room. I know it's too early 8:07 pm. But it's become like one of my habit since i knew that girl. Santana Lopez. See? she texted me and i forgot to reply it.<p>

**Santana: Ok, thanks, Britt. Good night!**

**Brittany: Good night, San. Ugh, good afternoon, I mean.**

I feel bad, because i leave her. i hope she will reply my text.

**Santana: Haha. Bye, Britt ;)**

Fyuhh thank God she reply it.

**Brittany: Bye, San**

* * *

><p>it is 6:30 am<p>

Last night I made an alarm to wake me up in the morning, because I remember it will be midnight in Hawaii and that means Santana's birthday. When the alarm is ringing, I grab my phone and I stare at the screen. I am confused whether I should call her or just send her a message. But what if she's already fall asleep? Gosh, I am so nervous. I take a deep breath and decided to call her. I press the call button. Oh gosh, she is picking up the phone.

"_**Hello, San?"**_

"_Britt? Is that you?"_

I gulp hearing the voice from across the line. It's raspy and sexy. I shake my head of the thought. My hand is sweaty. Gosh, why I am so nervous?

"_**Yeah, it's me. Happy birthday, San. Wishing you all the best!**_

I clear my throat. I hope she doesn't know that I am nervous.

"_Aaw, you remember, thank you, Britt."_

"_**Of course, I... umm where are you now? How was your night?"**_

It is her birthday, Britt. It must be more than awesome. Duh!

"_Well, I'm in hotel bar right now. I had dinner in a restaurant before. It has a beautiful view, Britt, I wish you were here, so you can see it."_

I feel the butterflies inside my stomach. What? She wishes I was there with her? The thought of we are together in that hotel gives me tingles. I wonder how she looks in person. I bet she is more than beautiful.

"_After that, I went to a bar, had several drinks, danced with some guys, they wanted more, but I wasn't in the mood, you know what I mean? So I just go back to hotel, but it's my birthday, I don't wanna go back to my room yet, so here I am, in a bar, drinking alone, talking on the phone with you."_

"_**Are you drunk, San?"**_

"_I dunno. I guess"_

I chuckle. _**"Finish your drink and go back to your room, San, so you can continue your vacation tomorrow."**_

"_Haha, okay, Britt. What are you doing right now?"_

"_**I'm going to buy a breakfast for my girlfriend"**_

"_Mm… Your girlfriend? Your friend who's a girl or girlfriend-girlfriend?"_

"_**Mmm… My girlfriend-girlfriend"**_

I am wondering why she takes so long to say a word. I am afraid that she is one of the people who cannot accept my sexuality. My heart beats faster at that thought.

"_Oh okay. I guess I better go back to my bed. I feel exhausted. Later, Britt." _

Sigh. I feel relief she is ok with it.

"_**Text me later, San, please. Happy birthday again."**_

"_Thanks."_

"_**Bye, San."**_

"_Bye, Britt."_

When I end the conversation, I see my phone and there is a ton of text messages from Abigail. She had asked me to visit her house and bring breakfast since early morning. Sigh. I change my pajamas into a pair of jeans and t-shirt before I go downstairs. There are Owen in the kitchen, looking for something, and my aunt in the living room watching TV.

"Hey, you're up early, Britt? Where are you going?" He is asking me curiously.

"I am going to buy breakfast, Owen."

"For? Mom has cooked for us." He furrows his eyebrows.

"Umm… It's for Abigail." I sigh.

"Hmm, still care, huh? I thought you will never care again after the statement she gave you." He shrugs.

"I don't know, Owen." I yell at him. "Aunt Di, I'll be back again in an hour." She is just nodding her head. As usual, she is too focused on the TV.

I grab my key and walk out the door. I ride my bike to the nearest coffee shop. I buy a cup of coffee and a muffin. I am surely not in the mood to have a breakfast. When I arrive, I see an unfamiliar car parks in front of her house. I knock at her door for a couple times, but nobody opens the door. So I wait on her porch until I hear a foot door opens slowly. There is a man appears from inside. He is about 30, I guess.

"May I help you, Lady?" He gives me a curious look.

Before I answer him, I see a girl appears from his behind and wraps her arms around him. My eyes wide open. It's my girlfriend. And she's hugging someone else in front of me. My knees feel weak.

"Hey babe, who is it?" She tilts her head so she can see me. From the look on her face, she is shocked and panic. "Ah, Britt. I don't know you will be here soon. Come in."

I argue with myself. Should I come in or stay here? Or maybe going home will be the best choice right now. My heart feels like going to crumble and broken into pieces.

"Yeah, I am sorry I didn't tell you soon. It's just, umm, I've got nothing to do, so I am here." I shrug.

"From the conversation you have, you know each other so well. Why don't you introduce us, Abe?" He says to Abigail.

"Umm yeah. She's Brittany, my-—my best friend. And Britt, he is Paul, my fiancé."

Paul and I are shaking hands. I clear my throat to break the awkward feeling.

"So, I am sorry for disturbing you guys. I think I will go back home right now."

"No no, Paul's just about to go now. You can stay. Right, Paul?" Abigail is trying to stop me. What is her point? I feel like I am just being her doll. She wants me to stay after she has her fiancé here?

"Yeah, babe. Have fun, girls. I am going now." He gives her a kiss and I look away.

I pretend to look cool but actually I look at them in disgust. He is going to his car, starts the engine and is going away. I am still staring at the spot where his car were parked. I feel surprised when two hands wrap around my stomach.

"Hey, what are you thinking of? Come in. We can have some fun, Britt."

She pulls me inside. She takes the coffee and muffin and puts it on the table. She starts to pin me against the wall. "What are you doing here, Britt? I told you to come here after 10 AM." she start to kissing down to my neck.

"I am just bringing your breakfast, as your command. That's all. What is wrong with you?" It feels so wrong. I push her so there is a gap between us.

"What happen with you!? And i asked you, Britt. I said after 10 AM! What if he knows! I don't want my parents knows! Listen, if you ever do it again, I will never forgive you." She gives me a glare and leaves me hanging there.

Afterwards, we are watching TV as we are sitting in silence. My mind is still having a debate, should I be like this forever or choose being a brave person. Leaving that door, giving her final goodbye and continue my life with a new better story. Sounds perfect.

Suddenly I feel her body presses against mine, I slightly jump.

"What's wrong with you, Britt?" she is confused with my attitude towards her.

"Look, I know that you want to stay like this forever…." I start to explain, but she cuts me off.

"It's already clear, Britt. You want me and I want you. We already agree with all the consequences." She is moving closer to me, and trying to straddling me.

"Stop! That's what you want, not me!" I get up and folding my arms. "Listen, it's been weeks and this things are haunting in my head. But I guess I've been a fool. I'm a fool because I still love you, fool because I am still willing to be your doll. I am sorry but I can't be with you forever. We are done."

I leave her house and ride back home. When I reach my front porch, I feel my phone buzzing. I get it from my pocket. It's a text message.

**Abigail: this is not over, Britt!**

Sigh. She will not let me go easily.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for the drama. I know Britt's girlfriend kinda bitch. No, I mean yeah she is a bitch! <strong>

**So if you're all wondering, why the writing style of each POV (Britt and San) are kinda different, it is because there are two writers in this story. :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**YOU AND ME, SOMEWHERE**

* * *

><p>Santana POV<p>

Hawaii is so great, if only I could live here forever. It is like Paradise on earth. The weather is so warm, the people are too nice sometimes. There are no important things to do. Like I do right now, I am lying down on the beach, enjoying the sun and drinking margarita. Yesterday I was sleeping until I felt hungry then I had super delicious seafood.

Heaven.

However, I don't think it will work. I will miss the craziness of New York. I will miss my beautiful nieces, I will miss their mom, too. I will even miss my job and my patients. And I don't know why, but I know I am going to miss a certain someone. Tck.

"She is a girl, San. She has a girlfriend. You are straight. Well, you think you are straight."

Gosh, I am talking to myself. Do I need myself a psychiatrist too?

Since Brittany said that she has a girlfriend, I got this weird feeling. I was thinking about her more. The crazy part is I was thinking of what she is probably doing with her girlfriend. I shake my head over and over again every time I came to that thought. I am sure as hell I am straight. I never had any crush on girls before. Well, except those two lovely women, Naya Rivera and Heather Morris. But they are actresses. Men and women are supposed to have crush on them, otherwise they are not good actresses. Sigh. Where does this statement come from, San?

Anyway, my psychiatrist side has assumptions. I work too much. My head is full of my patients' problems. I have not dating for a quite long time. My only entertainment is reading or watching movies. Daniella was right, I don't really have time to go out and have fun. Then Brittany came, like a bright sunshine in my grey world. Her stories and also her attentions really made my days. No wonder, I like her. I need her.

Wait.

Did I say I like her and I need her?

"Hello." There are two cute guys waving and smiling at me.

"Hi." I smile back.

"We saw you're lying here alone. So, we're kinda wondering would you like to join us?" One of them with curly blonde hair asks me.

"Hmm. I don't know." I hesitantly answer.

"Don't worry. We promise there are no weird businesses. It's just, we both want to go skydive. Each person is $150. But if we go for three persons, they can give us a discount. So it will be $375 for three persons. We can save $25!" The other guy, whose face like Kevin Mchale, with his stunning blue eyes, explains it to me excitedly.

"Wait. Skydive? Are you guys kidding? Do I look like someone who love to throw myself into the air from, I don't know, 10,000 feet or something?"

"It's from 12,000 to 14,000 feet exactly." The blonde haired guy is mumbling.

"Exactly. So, I'm sorry, you both can find somebody else."

They both sigh. "Ok, then." They are walking away from me.

"And good luck!" I scream before they are disappear.

The 'Kevin McHale' guy turns her head and waving at me.

I shake my head and start to lay my head back. That was crazy. Are those guys serious? It is not that I am afraid of height. No. Well, yes, actually. I am afraid of height. Millions of people too. That is not something I should be ashamed for. I got to tell Brittany about this. She must be thinking that it was hilarious.

**Santana: Hi Britt**

**Santana: Watchu doing?**

It is her writing style, that 'watchu doing' sentence. Like Joey Tribbiani when he said _'how are you doing'_. You know Joey Tribbiani, right? The guy from TV series Friends. If you don't know Joey Tribbiani, I don't know in what era you come from. I bet not from my era.

**Brittany: Hi San**

**Brittany: I just arrived at my house. What's up? How's your day?**

Well, she is not with her girlfriend right now. That's good. Damn it, Santana, get yourself together!

**Santana: There was something hilarious you should know**

**Brittany: What is it? Tell me, San!**

See, even in only text message I can see how excited she is hearing my stories. So I tell her about the guys who asked me to go skydive with them.

**Brittany: You told them no?**

**Santana: Well, yes. I don't really know them**

Before I type something else, her new text is coming in.

**Brittany: Santana, skydive is awesome! **

**Brittany: And they offered a cheap price. Do you know how much I had to pay when I went skydive back then in California? Almost $200. And you only have to pay $125? Tck. You should go. You have a chance. You're on vacation. Doing something awesome, San. Challenge yourself.**

My jaw just drops. This girl is really something.

**Brittany: Santana, San, are you there?**

**Brittany: Go find them before they find somebody else.**

I do not know what is in me. I just get up and I open my eyes to find those guys. I spot them almost 100 meters from me. I am literally running towards them.

"Hey! You guys. Skydive!" I try to call them.

They are talking with two girls.

"Hey wait!" I scream so loud.

They both finally turn their head to look at me.

"Hey!" The blonde haired guy is waving his hand.

"I am in." I try to speak while controlling my breathing.

"What?"

"I am in. Skydive. Let's do it." I say between my breathing.

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Yaay." They both are cheering. "Oh I am sorry, girls. But we already asked this lady before. She kinda needed a time to think, I think." The blonde haired guy is apologizing to the other girls.

I should ask their names, otherwise I will call them 'the blonde haired' guy and 'the Kevin Mchale' guy for the whole day.

"Took so long for you to decide." The Kevin McHale guy is offering his hand. "I am Cody."

Finally. A name. I give him my hand. "I am Santana."

"And this is my best friend, Adam."

"Hi." Adam, the blonde haired guy, is waving his hand.

"Hi."

"So come on. Let's go to the pickup spot, that's where we have to register. I think we still have times. They usually pick up at 1PM and now is still 11.30AM. It's not far from here. 15 minutes' walk."

The three of us walk to the north. I quickly open my phone to text Brittany. I got couples messages from her.

**Brittany: Santana?**

**Brittany: San, I am sorry. I shouldn't push you. You're not mad at me, are you?**

**Britany: Santana, where are you?**

**Brittany: Ok, I am starting to worry. Are you ok, San?**

I smile at the phone. She is so cute.

"Boyfriend?" Adam asks me.

"Huh?"

"The texts. Is it from your boyfriend?" He asks me again.

"Owh. Oh, it's not. It's from… Mm… My friend. It's a girl." I answer him. Shit. Why should I explained the text was from a girl?

Adam is smiling when he says, "Owkaay."

What does he mean with that long _'kay'_? Ugh. It's all because of Brittany. Gosh, Brittany! I forgot to text her.

**Santana: Hi Britt, I am ok. Don't worry.**

**Santana: I am on the way to go skydive. You're right, my vacation's got to be awesome**

**Brittany: Oh my God, Santana! Are you sure? You're not afraid of height, are you?**

**Santana: I am. But I have to challenge myself. Like you said.**

**Brittany: God, I am sorry, San**

**Santana: Don't be, Britt. I'll be fine**

**Brittany: Then take care ok, San. You should come back in a very good condition. We haven't meet each other and I want to see your beautiful face.**

I feel blood rushed all over my body, right to my cheeks. It's warm. I couldn't help but smile.

**Santana: Yes, Britt. I want to see you too.**

**Brittany: They can take a picture of you, San. You can ask if you want. Well, you should pay more.**

I am being taking a picture with a frightened face? I don't think so.

**Brittany: I will be happy to see your skydive picture**

Shit.

**Santana: Ok, Britt. I'll ask them.**

Since when I become extremely whipped? Gosh.

**Santana: Got to go, Britt. Text you later, ok?**

**Brittany: Yes**

**Brittany: Take care, San**

**Santana: Will do, Britt.**

**Santana: See you**

**Brittany: See you, San**

"Not your boyfriend, but girlfriend, huh?" both Adam and Cody are laughing.

I stop my step. They realize it and turn their bodies toward me.

"Hey, what's wrong? We won't judge. Don't worry. In fact, Adam's sister is a lesbian." Cody says.

"Yeah. She's even married now, one year ago. And her wife is awesome. So it's cool."

I take a deep breath. "I am not a lesbian. And the text is from my friend, which to be happened is a girl. If you guys will always act like this, sorry, but I am going back." I walk away from them.

"Shit." I hear one of the guys is cursing.

Adam and Cody are chasing me and now they are facing me. "Santana, we're sorry. It won't happen again. Ok?"

"Fine. Look, I am sorry, too. I am not a homophobe. It's just…."

"Hey. It's cool. Let's go." Adam smiles at me and then we continue walking in silent.

Sigh. What is happening with me? Go have fun, Santana. Don't worry about other things.

Finally we reach the register place. I even registered to have a picture taken. I have to pay $75 for it. But I think it worth. Before I put my wallet and mobile phone in locker, I receive a text message and it's from Brittany.

**Brittany: Good luck, San, can't wait to hear your story.**

I smile and quickly type a reply.

**Santana: Thank you.**

Suddenly I am thinking about my nieces. God, what if something happening with me? I never got the chance to tell I love them.

I call Daniela in a hurry.

"_**Hello, San. It's good finally hear your voice."**_

"_Hey, look. I am in hurry. So, are the girls there?"_

"_**They are about to have dinner. What is it?"**_

"_Nothing. Just put me on speaker, will you?"_

"_**Okay. Girls, it's Aunty 'Tana, say hi."**_

"_**Hi, Aunty 'Tana. We miss you."**_

"_Yeah. I miss you both too. Listen, do your homework and listen to your mom. I'll take you guys to Coney Island when I go home later."_

I can hear them cheering and chuckling from their mom.

"_**You better go home soon, San."**_

"_Ok, I gotta go. I love you, Dom, Bella. Yeah, and you too, Daniela."_

"_**Aaw, that's sweet, San."**_

"_**We love you too, Aunty 'Tana. Please go home soon."**_

"_Yeah. Talk to you guys later. Bye."_

"_**Bye."**_

I end the phone call and put it in the locker. Afterward, I join Adam, Cody and the others outside.

At 1PM, a jeep has arrived to pick us up. We go to the North Shore, where we will meet professional certified instructors. When we reach the place and meet the instructors, they got us teamed up. They guide us through the tandem jump. We sign all the liability waivers and get on the plane. Oh my. This is it.

After about 15 minutes on the plane, through the noisy sounds of wind, the instructor say that we have reached the highest possible altitude. It's about 12,000 feet or 4,000 something meters. Never in my life my heart beats this fast. It is crazy! I see Adam and Cody are laughing of something. Shit. Why are they so relaxed?

"Relax. It will be fun." Says Mike, the instructor who will be my partner.

"Yeah. Your love one wants to see you smiling to the camera, not frowning." Says Liam, who will take my picture.

My mind goes straight to Brittany. And just like that, I smile.

"Yes. Just like that." Both of them now are laughing at me. I can't help not to laugh too.

Mike strapped me tightly to him and then they opened the door. Adam is going to be the first one to jump out. He gives me and Cody a high five and he jumps out. The next one is me. Oh God. I give Cody a smile. I and Mike are standing at the edge. I close my eyes and jump out.

I never scream that loud in my life. And do I hear Mike's laugh? We are just free falling and spinning around.

"Open your eyes, Santana. Open your eyes." Screams Mike.

How does he know I close my eyes?

"You're about to take pictures. Open your eyes."

Oh shit. Picture. Brittany.

"Ok."

"Good."

I can see Liam is gliding in front of us. He is ready with his camera.

"Smile."

I smile as the best as I could. Liam gives his thumb up.

The view is really awesome. The natural landscape from this beautiful island is mesmerizing me much. The view of North Shore coast and the mountains as a backdrop is, I cannot even describe it with a better word. It's beyond amazing.

After 60 seconds, Mike opens the parachutes. Slowly we glide all the way down. We finally land in a soft spot to land. Mike and other crews are helping me to unbuckle the parachute. Once we are done, I give Mike a high five and say thank you.

I am looking for Adam and Cody. They are finally free from the parachute too. I run toward them and can't help not to jump and hug them. They give me a group hug. We are laughing crazily.

"That was awesome!" I tell them.

"Yes. We should do it again later."

"Definitely."

We go back to the register place and take our belongings. I decide to have a drink in the beach with the guys while enjoying the sunset before go back to the hotel.

While waiting, I open my phone. I have received the pictures from them. Oh my God, I look awesome. Ha. I can't wait to send it to Brittany.

Speaking of Brittany, she sent me a message.

**Brittany: I don't know why, but I miss texting with you, San**

My heart beats faster than usual. I smile and type to reply her message. I know it's late at night in New York, but I hope she still wakes up.

**Santana: I miss texting with you too, Britt**

I send her one of my picture.

**Brittany: Oh my God, you really did it, San! And it looks awesome. Oh my, you are awesome! The view was amazing.**

I cannot help to laugh reading her message.

**Santana: Yes, Britt. Thank you to encourage me to do it. I do feel awesome. **

**Santana: I thought you're already sleeping**

**Brittany: No. I am waiting for your text, San**

Seriously? Sigh. This girl is going to be the death of me. She was, literally. What if the parachute did not open? I would be death right now. Stop it, Santana. You are alive.

**Santana: I'll tell you completely tomorrow, Britt. Go to sleep now. I bet you are tired.**

**Brittany: I am. Well, ok. Tell me tomorrow, ok, San? Go have fun**

**Santana: Thank you, Britt. **

**Santana: Good night and sleep well**

**Brittany: Thank you, San. Take care.**

I am still smiling while I hear something.

"Ehem." Adam is faking cough.

"What?" I ask him.

"Nothing." He says while smiling to Cody.

We are having a good time. Turn out, they are cool. They are college students and a childhood best friends too. They came here because Adam was lost bet to Cody. I swear I was laughing so hard when Cody told me about the bet.

We are continuing our chatting until dinner. They show me a small restaurant that serves a great seafood with cheap prices. They ask me to go to have drink in a club they use to go. I have to refuse, but I promise them I will go tomorrow night. The last night I am in Hawaii.

Finally I get back to my hotel room. I take a long shower. When it finish, I fall asleep still with my bathrobe.

* * *

><p>Today is the last day I am in Hawaii. I wake up at 11AM. I open my phone and yes, there was a text message.<p>

**Brittany: Good morning, San**

**Brittany: Have a great day**

I automatically smile. I type a reply.

**Santana: It's almost noon here, Britt**

**Santana: Hope your day was great too**

Sigh. Day by day I get used with her text messages.

I am ordering brunch from the hotel in my room. Then I go out shopping. I buy some Aloha-wear for Daniela, my nieces and Nicky. Aloha-wear is a Hawaiian shirts. It's like a must buy item if you go to Hawaii. I also buy a fish-hook pendant's necklaces for my nieces. It's beautiful.

While I am walking on the alley of jewelry's stores, something has caught my eyes. It's a bracelet. It's so unique. It says it is Hawaiian Heirloom Jewelry. I go in and check. The owner says the Hawaiian Heirloom Jewelry means is custom hand-engraved bracelets, rings, and pendants. Each piece showcases designs inspired by Hawaii's tropical flora. She says we can put our name on it. Suddenly I think about Brittany. It will be a nice souvenir for her. I order a simple bracelet and I ask them to engrave it with _'Britt'_. She is going to love it.

* * *

><p>In the afternoon, I am just laying down in the beach watching sunset with a glass of drink. Suddenly my phone is buzzing. It is a text message. Yes, it is from Brittany.<p>

**Brittany: Hey San**

**Santana: Hey Britt**

**Brittany: It's your last night there, right?**

**Santana: Yes**

**Santana: How was your day?**

**Brittany: Sigh**

**Santana: Why with the sigh, Britt?**

**Brittany: Nothing, San**

**Santana: Seriously? Come on, you can tell me**

**Brittany: I'll tell you later, ok**

**Brittany: So what's your planning for tonight?**

**Santana: Promise you'll tell me later?**

**Brittany: Yes, San**

**Santana: You can count on me, you know**

**Brittany: I know**

**Santana: Well, tonight after dinner, I'll meet Cody and Adam in a club they've showed me before. The rest is I don't know.**

**Brittany: That's great**

Why I see a glint of jealousy in her words?

**Santana: Yeah, they're fun**

**Santana: But I wish you were here too, Britt**

Oops. Santana!

**Brittany: Yes, me too**

Wait. What?

**Brittany: Well, I am about to go to sleep**

**Brittany: So have fun, Santana**

**Brittany: Talk to you in the morning, ok**

Ugh. I hate this 6 hours different time's zone.

**Santana: Thank you, Britt**

**Santana: Text me in the morning**

**Brittany: Bye**

**Santana: Bye**

I frown. Sigh. I still want to text her. I cannot wait to go back to New York. If I have to give all my money, I will, but I want to see her. I need to see her.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany: Morning, San<strong>

**Brittany: Are you at the airport already?**

**Santana: Yes, Britt. I'm just about to take off. Text you later, ok?**

**Brittany: Ok, San. Have a nice flight.**

**Santana: Thanks, Britt. See you.**

After the long hours flight, I finally put my step back in New York. Strangely, in this cold weather, I feel warm. The warmth that I get is not from the weather but from the heart. I am going to see my beloved ones again.

I open my phone and quickly type a message to Brittany. Thank You, God, we are back in the same time zone.

**Santana: Landed. Safe and sound.**

**Brittany: Yaay. Where are you now? Still at the airport?**

**Santana: Yeah. I'm in the cab. Tired.**

**Brittany: Take care, San. Am I disturbing you? Do you want to take a nap in the cab?**

**Santana: No. It is ok, Britt. Where are you now?**

**Brittany: I'll have to teach in 15 minutes**

**Santana: You want to keep texting?**

**Brittany: Yes**

**Brittany: When you will go back to the office, San?**

**Santana: Tomorrow**

**Santana: I have something for you**

**Santana I think we should meet sometimes**

Oh God, I did it.

**Brittany: Really? I'd love to, San**

**Santana: Yeah, maybe we can have a cup of coffee**

**Brittany: Sure. Even I'll prefer hot chocolate**

**Santana: Haha. It's so you.**

**Brittany: So me? What do you mean?**

**Santana: Nothing, Britt**

Yes, what do you mean, Santana? Gosh.

**Brittany: Ugh. I have to go now**

**Santana: Text me later?**

**Brittany: Of course**

**Brittany: Have some rest, San**

**Santana: Thanks, Britt. Have fun teaching.**

I sigh and lay my head back to the backseat cab. It was so easy talking to Brittany. I have no pressure. It was like I was talking to my childhood best friend.

A week has passed. I have given my souvenirs to Daniela and her children. I have also already taken them to Coney Island. And Daniela thought my sky dive's adventure was awesome. Of course it was. I go back to my office, listening to my patients problems, giving them advice that I do hope they can understand.

Every day I keep texting with Brittany. She really made my days. Sometimes I can feel her pain. One thing I learn from being a psychiatrist; you did not ask somebody else's problem, because when they need you, they will talk.

* * *

><p>One night.<p>

**Brittany: Hey San, are you there?**

**Santana: Yes Britt**

**Brittany: Are you busy?**

**Santana: No, I just lay down on the couch and about to watch TV.**

**Brittany: Do I bother you?**

**Santana: Never, Britt**

**Santana: Is there something bothering you?**

My curiosity level has reached the highest point. These couple days Brittany seems like want to tell me something. My psychiatrist feeling is very sure that there is something.

**Brittany: Can I call you?**

I think about for several seconds. My heart is beating faster. Gosh, it's only Brittany, San. Not a president.

**Santana: Sure**

In a few seconds, her name is bling as a caller ID on my phone.

"_**Hello."**_

"_Hi San."_

"_**Hi Britt."**_

"_I am sorry bothering you."_

"_**You don't, Britt."**_

She sighs.

"_Umm… I want to tell you something. Actually I have broken up with my girlfriend…."_

I don't know why, but my heart just stops beating in a second.

"_**Oh my. I am sorry, Britt. What happened?"**_

"_Well, she has a fiancé. They got engaged like a month ago. The wedding had been set up by two families since she was 15. And even she has fiancé, she still wants me as a girlfriend. But I can't, San. I don't want to share, you know. What's mine is only mine. And it's not fair for him either. So I broke up with her. The crazy part is, she still comes after me. She forced me to do anything she asked. And I just did, because, otherwise she'd beat me."_

My heart stops beating one more time, for a different reason.

"_**She did what? Did she ever lay her hand on you, Britt?"**_

"_Mm… Yes, San."_

Her voice is so low, like she is embarrassed. I am speechless. How anybody has done something horrible to this sweet girl? I heard a lot stories from my patients and even worset from this. But this is Brittany, my…. My Brittany. My heart just broken into pieces.

"_**Britt…"**_

"_I am sorry, San. Maybe I shouldn't tell you this."_

"_**No. It's ok. Gosh, Britt. Are you ok now?"**_

"_Yeah. It's just, I am tired, San. I want to get over this. I want her to stop bothering me."_

For once in my psychiatrist life, I really have nothing to say.

"_San?"_

"_**Yeah, Britt?"**_

"_I want to meet you."_

"_**I want to meet you too."**_

"_Can you meet me next Friday afternoon?"_

Friday is two days from now. I have times to prepare myself.

"_**Yeah, sure."**_

"_Great."_

We both stay in silent. I even can hear her breathing sound.

"_**Look, Britt…"**_

"_Look, San…"_

We were speaking in the same time.

"_**Go on, Britt."**_

"_I am sorry for telling you this, San."_

"_**That's ok, Britt. I am sorry for not saying anything. It's just, I am going to tell you the truth, but my heart just broke hearing your stories. I couldn't believe that there is somebody wants to hurt you."**_

"_San…"_

"_**Look, we'll find a way, ok? We're in this together. Don't worry."**_

"_Ok, San. Thank you."_

"_**I am your friend, Britt. I'll always be here for you."**_

I don't care what she thinks. I will protect her.

"_Thank you, San. It's very nice of you."_

"_**Don't mention it. From now on, would you please tell me if you're going to meet her or she comes to see you?"**_

"_Sure, San."_

"_**Good."**_

"_I am so happy that I decided to follow you on Twitter that day, San."_

"_**Me too, Britt. Me too."**_

We talk for a couple minutes then say good night.

Sigh. I realize that I care for her too much right now. There is no turning back.


End file.
